Turniej Fanclubu: Drawzer vs. Haanar
Skalista wysepka nieopodal Północnego Kontynentu. Opustoszała od dawna, gdy stoczyła się tutaj jakaś ogromna bitwa. Bitwa, której zapewne już nikt nie pamięta. Słońce już znikało za horyzontem. Drawzer rozglądnął się. Dziwny smród przyprawiał go o ból głowy. Był tym trochę poirytowany, tutaj bowiem miał walczyć z innym Toa. Nie dość, że ten się spóźniał, to jeszcze ten zapach. -A więc jesteś... Wojownik z Archipelagu Półksiężyca spojrzał w stronę tajemniczego głosu. Zauważył tam długo oczekiwanego Toa. -Nie śpieszyło ci się... Haanar. -Wiesz, chciałem byś dłużej sobie pożył. Nie uważasz, że jestem za miły? Drawzer prychnął z pogardą. -Koniec gadania, oręż w ruch. Ściskając swoją buławę, Toa rzucił się w kierunku oponenta. Haanar westchnął, ale równie szybko zareagował na szarżę przeciwnika, blokując buławę swym ostrzem. Niestety, pod względem tężyzny, Drawzer przewyższał swojego rywala. Haanar czuł, jak ręce opadają mu z sił, a stopy wbijają się w ziemię. Wiedząc, że długo tak nie wytrzyma, z trudem uskoczył w bok, a buława uderzyła w podłoże. Siła, z jaką Drawzer próbował przełamać obronę przeciwnika, była zbyt wielka, i przy uderzeniu buława wbiła się głęboko w grunt. Toa Półksiężyca zacisnął dłonie na swojej broni i zaczął ciągnąć, próbując wyrwać ją z ziemi. Haanar postanowił to wykorzystać. Wzmacniając ucisk na Czarnej Rozpaczy, zaczął biec w kierunku swego oponenta. Drawzer odwrócił się, by zauważyć zmierzającego ku niemu Haanara. Wiedział, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, marny jego los. Wtem wyczuł coś pod skałami. Gdy rozpoznał to "coś", uśmiechnął się. Haanar zbliżał się coraz szybciej, lecz nie udało mu się dobiec. Zatrzymała go jakaś dziwna fala, która "wyskoczyła" z podziemi. Było to błoto. Fala wyniosła go nad ziemię. Dawny członek Zakonu Mata Nui spojrzał na swojego przeciwnika i praktycznie dostrzegł jego uśmieszek. Haanar zmagał się z żywiołem. Gdy już zaczynał słabnąć, zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę i skarcił siebie w głowie za taką głupotę. Uśmiech Drawzera zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy fala błota została rozproszona przez jego rywala. No tak, w końcu on też był Toa Ziemi. Wściekły Drawzer, zauważywszy, iż wyciągnął swoją buławę z gruntu, rzucił się ku spadającemu przeciwnikowi. Haanar spojrzał w dół, i zauważył, że Drawzer już zamachnął się do ciosu. Spadający Toa syknął, ale po chwili wpadł na pomysł. Drawzer krzyknął, gdy ogromna ilość światła oślepiła go. To Kanohi Ruru, którą nosił Haanar, wydzieliła falę światła. Mimo to Toa Półksiężyca machnął w nieznane, mając nadzieję, że usłyszy dźwięk miażdżonego ciała. Niestety, nie trafił. Wojownik z Północnego Kontynentu delikatnie wylądował na ziemi. Zauważając, że zbliża się noc, a Drawzer jest dalej oślepiony, Haanar postanowił to wykorzystać. Skupiając się na całej masie błota i ziemi pod skałami, wydrążył tunel, także jedną komorę do góry, dokładnie pod Drawzerem. Oślepiony Toa spadł do podziemi. Haanar skoczył za nim. Drawzer rozglądnął się. Wprawdzie wzrok mu wrócił, ale jedyne co zastał to ciemność. Zaczął dotykać wszystkiego dookoła. Ziemia, ściana ziemi. Wydrążony, owalny tunel. Toa uśmiechnął się i w schylonej pozycji zaczął iść naprzód. Haanar wylądował gładko na błotnym podłożu. Tak jak przeczuwał, w tunelu naprawdę było ciemno, gdy już zaszło słońce. Toa wykorzystał swoją maskę raz jeszcze i oświetlił sobie drogę. Zauważył komorę, która prowadziła do kolejnej części całej "konstrukcji". Haanar uśmiechnął się. Był całkiem dumny z utworzenia tak ogromnej sieci tuneli. Wtem zauważył w błocie odciski stóp. Raz jeszcze się uśmiechnął, po czym podążył za nimi. Drawzer uderzył twardo o ziemię. Komora prowadziła do kolejnego "pomieszczenia" w podziemiach, które miało obniżone podłoże. Z daleka nie mógł tego zauważyć. Toa Półksiężyca pomasował obolałą czaszkę i spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Ujrzał na niej kilka kropli krwi. "Cholera", pomyślał. W tym pomieszczeniu było o wiele jaśniej, gdyż docierało ono do samej powierzchni, a wstały już księżyc oświetlał go. Gdy wstał, zauważył kolejne źródło światła, tym razem dobiegające z komory, z której dopiero przyszedł. Chciał wstać, ale przypomniał sobie o czymś i mruknął radośnie. Haanar skoczył na obniżone podłoże. Dobrze znał te tunele, sam je w końcu zrobił. Spojrzał w przód. Ani śladu przeciwnika. Mruknął z niezadowolenia. Nagle coś twardego i ciężkiego uderzyło go w plecy. Haanar twardo uderzył twarzą o błotny grunt. Z trudem wstał i odwrócił się. W napastniku rozpoznał Drawzera. -Stąd nie ma ucieczki, Drawzerze. -Dobrze, bo tutaj będzie twój grób. Haanar szybko chwycił Czarną Rozpacz, Drawzer ścisnął swoją Buławę Wstrząsów i po chwili zaczęli wymianę ciosów. Cóż, Drawzer dzierżył cięższą broń, więc jego ruchy były wolniejsze. Jedynie udawało mu się zatrzymywać ataki tarczą. Zauważywszy to, Toa Półksiężyca z gniewem rzucił swoją buławę na ziemię i zaczął uderzać Haanara gołymi pięściami. Zaskoczony tym ruchem wojownik z Północnego Kontynentu ledwo uniknął ciosu, schylając się. Korzystając z okazji, machnął ostrzem w linii poziomej. Klinga przecieła po powierzchni tors Drawzera, a na maskę Haanara trysnęła krew przeciwnika. Toa Półksiężyca ryknął i uderzył pięściami w plecy dawnego człowieka Zakonu Mata Nui. Haanar raz jeszcze wylądował na ziemi. Mimo tryskającej krwi Drawzer chwycił oponenta i rzucił go o ścianę pomieszczenia. Rzucony Toa szybko wstał i zauważył, że Drawzer ściska w jego dłoni Czarną Rozpacz. Haanar syknął ze wściekłości. Szybko uniknął pchnięcia jego własnego ostrza, które wbiło się w ścianę. Toa z Północnego Kontynentu szybko się wyprostował i jednym uderzeniem z nadgarstka w dłonie przeciwnika odrzucił ręce Drawzera od miecza. Ten wskoczył i odbił się od ściany, by uderzyć Haanara kopnięciem w twarz. Toa przeturlał się po ziemi lecz ustał na nogach. Wstał z niesamowitą szybkością, i prawie tak samo szybko pomknął z kolejnym uderzeniem ku Drawzerowi. Zaczęła się kolejna wymiana ciosów, tym razem bez żadnej broni. Jedynie pięści i nogi. Ostatecznie Haanar kopnął Toa Półksiężyca w klatkę piersiową. Rana, niedawno uzyskana, dała się we znaki. Drawzer upadł na kolana i zaczął ciężej oddychać. Haanar postanowił z tego skorzystać i użył swojej mocy żywiołu, by wywołać ze ścian strumienie błota. Toa był już praktycznie pewny swego zwycięstwa. Jak bardzo się zdziwił. Haanar zaczął tracić kontrolę nad strumieniami błota, a pojawiały się kolejne. Zaskoczony, odwrócił swoją uwagę od Drawzera, by skupić się na kontrolowaniu żywiołu. Nie zauważył biegnącego ku niemu przeciwnika. Toa Półksiężyca uderzył z impetem Haanara w twarz. Wtedy ten stracił kontrolę już całkowicie. Gdy Toa upadł, Drawzer przycisnął go do ziemi. -Kanohi Husan, maska słabości. Reszty możesz się domyślić. - rzekł triumfujący Toa. Gdy Haanar mruczał z bólu, Drawzer nogą odrzucił go w tył. Gdy to zrobił, wskoczył do komory, po czym spojrzał w dół, na swego oponenta. -Jesteś osłabiony, nie tylko przez moją maskę, lecz przez otrzymane obrażenia. To koniec. Zaskoczony Haanar spojrzał na Drawzera. Błoto zaczęło zalewać pomieszczenie. -Żegnaj, bracie. To była dobra walka. Po tych słowach Drawzer odszedł, znikając Haanarowi z oczu. Ten rozejrzał się - błoto już prawie zalało całą komorę. Na twarzy Toa zawisnął uśmiech, gdy pogodził się ze swoim losem. Chwilę potem zniknął w odmętach błota. Kategoria:Walki Turnieju FB Kategoria:Wikia